


Simpatica canaglia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale Organa [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic Collection, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic sulla coppia Leia/Han Solo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 1# Leia/Solo, Pilot!AU: lui pensava che lei si sarebbe complimentata con lui per il risultato della gara automobilistica, invece ha rimediato uno schiaffo. Perché?  
4\. SPORT INDIVIDUALE: A e/o B praticano lo stesso sport, continuano ad incontrarsi in competizioni/allenamenti/altro a. Ci sono due categorie di persone, chi si dimentica le protezioni a casa e chi sceglie di usarle (potete nominare il fenomeno o farlo accadere ai vostri pg, a piacimento)

Due piloti

Il mondo lo acclamava, le televisioni aspettavano che uscisse da quello spogliatoio per intervistarlo, aveva divorato la strada, l’asfalto si era piegato a lui e le altre macchine non erano riuscite a tenere il passo.

Solo pensava che anche Leia si sarebbe complimentata con lui per il risultato, in fondo era il capo della scuderia, sua collega, invece, aveva rimediato uno schiaffo. Perché?

Con una faccia simile a quella di un pesce lesso la guardava confuso, massaggiandosi la guancia.

“Canaglia” fu la prima frase che lei riuscì a dirgli, sopraffatta da una rabbia evidente. Un’ira che l’aveva spinta ad entrare nello spogliatoio maschile senza sapere se lui si stesse ancora cambiando o no.

“Ho messo quelle protezioni per un motivo. Non puoi semplicemente dirmi che le hai dimenticate! Oggi potevi morire! Un incendio, un guasto tecnico, e non ti avremmo estratto in tempo dalle lamiere! Avrei avuto solo la tua carcassa da seppellire!” gli urlò contro Leia.

Esistevano due tipi di persone, quelli che usano le protezioni e Han, che semplicemente le dimenticava a casa.

Non le importava che avesse vinto, la fama, la gloria o i soldi.

Aveva solo temuto di perderlo.

“Ti amo!”. Gli sbatté in faccio con la stessa violenza con cui avrebbe potuto dargli un altro schiaffo.

“Lo so” fu la risposta di lui. Carica di sentimenti inespressi e il rischio di un altro schiaffo.


	2. Innamorarsi di una canaglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Han/Leia. Continua a osservarlo, quando lui non guarda. Nel gelo di Hoth, ricordando le parole di sua madre: "Dovresti innamorarti di una canaglia"

Innamorarsi di una canaglia

Innumerevoli cavi passavano sulle pareti bianche, come il ghiaccio all’esterno, o l’abito che indossava.

Leia stava seduta accanto ad un droide, con il gomito posato sul tavolo, osservando le spalle di Han.

“Dannata canaglia. Avrei dovuto immaginare che avuti i suoi soldi, se ne sarebbe scappato. Non gl’interessa proprio delle sorti di questo universo o di tutte le persone che l’Impero ha spazzato via” borbottò.

I bip dell’androide risuonarono tutt’intorno.

“No, C1, non credo proprio che se gli parlassi potrei convincerlo a rimanere. Quella testa dura non ascolta nessuno… Anche se… magari un tentativo” sussurrò Leia.

L’ambiente era illuminato da delle luci blu, che davano vita ad ombre anche sui corpi ed i visi degli occupanti della base.

< Quello sembra il tipo di personaggio che al primo problema scappa > pensò la principessa.

Han si voltò verso di lei, e le sorrise, con espressione fascinosa.

Leia si voltò di scatto, fingendo di fissare una navicella.

< Continuo a fissarlo, quando lui non guarda.

Qui, nel gelo di Hoth, mi vengono in mente le parole di mia madre: “Tu vivi solo per il regno, per fare la cosa giusta. Non hai mai imparato a seguire il tuo cuore, quello che vuoi tu. Dovresti innamorarti di una canaglia, com’era ‘tuo padre’ da giovane. Scopriresti come far battere il tuo cuore” > pensò.

Sospirò pesantemente, scuotendo il capo. < Dannato Han, lui lo fa battere fin troppo il mio cuore! >.


	3. Fantasmi del passato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Pacchetto: 2: Fantasma; Villaggio; Investigazione.

Fantasmi del passato

Chi va con lo zoppo impara a zoppicare. Perciò chi va con i jedi prima o poi deve imparare un po’ sulla forza. Poi, se ne hai sposata una, è quasi d’obbligo.

Non ho mai creduto in questa roba, nonostante abbia visto tutto con i miei occhi. Perciò, mentre tutti festeggiava una delle tante noiose ricorrenze, credo questa volta qualcosa che centrava coi morti, mi sono concentrato sui miei mini-qualcosa.

Mi sono ritrovato su Alderaan, o almeno una proiezione di essa. Sapevo che era esplosa, che ero circondato da morti. Eppure sembrava di essere finito nel posto più pacifico dell’universo. Giardini enormi, laghi e fiumi ovunque, una bianca tecnologia rassicurante, ben lontana dai rottami a cui sono abituato.

Vagavo tra loro confuso. Sapevo che mi sarebbe bastato deconcentrarmi per interrompere il contatto, ma volevo vedere i posti dove ‘lei’ era cresciuta. Leia, bella come la principessa che è, forte come il generale della resistenza che stava diventando.

Su Corellia, da bambino, ho visto veri mostri, parecchio reali. Poco ci è mancato che divenissi uno di loro.

Su Alderaan, invece, anche i fantasmi sono gentili… E, di Alderaan, non restano che fantasmi. Persino ora che sono spiriti, restano ben lungi da essere pericolosi.

Sono ricordi, tristi, di qualcosa che sarebbe potuto essere e non è più.

Mi muovo in questo immenso ‘villaggio’, non me la sento di chiamarlo mondo, di rendermi conto della sua immensa proporzione. Sono tutti così felici, così uniti. Rabbrividisco durante la mia ‘investigazione’ improvvisata, vedendo bambini, neonati e donne incita.

Vengo sopraffatto dagli errori dell’impero, ed io che avevo anche cercato di fare parte del loro esercito.

Riapro gli occhi, torno tra i vivi, tra il calore di colore che mi amano. Cerco Leia e sorrido, vedendo che sta giovando con Luke, incinta di nostro figlio.

Voglio ancora sperare nel futuro, però non credo userò mai più la forza. Si tratta di qualcosa di troppo grande per una semplice canaglia come me.


	4. Il calore del tuo corpo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Leia/Solo, "Non ti lascerò andare, gelerò senza di te."  
"Oh.. non so se è un complimento o una minaccia"  
Leia e Solo erano andati ad abitare insieme solo la scorsa settimana e Han non era ancora abituato ad essere romantico.

Il calore del tuo corpo

Leia alzò lo sguardo, osservando il soffitto, i capelli sciolti le ricadevano intorno al viso, creando una raggera sul cuscino. Sorrise, sentendo Han stringerla a sé con un braccio.

“Mnh?” domandò.

“Ho freddo” mentì lui. Serrò gli occhi e le posò la testa sulla spalla. “Mi sono dimenticato di aumentare i riscaldamenti e qui la notte si muore di freddo”.

Leia si leccò le labbra.

< Ormai è una settimana che abitiamo insieme. Ci prova ad essere romantico, ma proprio non ci riesce.

Oggi su questo pianeta si festeggiava perfino una strana festa che riguarda l’amore. Si regalavano cuori di animali cacciati, una cosa barbara, ma intensa.

Ho avuto paura che Han volesse partecipare > pensò.

“Se mi lasci andare, vado a modificarla io la temperatura” propose.

"Non ti lascerò andare, gelerò senza di te" mentì Solo, stringendola più forte.

Leia ridacchiò, accarezzandogli la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli.

"Oh... non so se è un complimento o una minaccia".

Solo brontolò: “Resta qui, il tuo corpo andrà bene per riscaldarmi”.

“Va bene” capitolò Leia, abbracciandolo a sua volta.

Si addormentarono stretti l’uno all’altra.


	5. ‘Solo’ te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Leila/Solo: Le loro strade si erano incrociate in modo bizzarro, ma ora non riusciva a pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se fosse andata diversamente.  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Into You [male version] lyrics; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HA68jzOiezc.

‘Solo’ te

Leia era intenta a legare i lunghi capelli in una serie di trecce che con forcine sistemava sulla sua testa in una serie di chignon.

“Pensi di metterci ancora del tempo?” sentì domandare da fuori.

Rispose: “Almeno altre due ore, canaglia. Puoi andare in giro a fare lo zotico se vuoi”.

Udì sbuffare e ridacchiare.

“Allora, ‘vostra altezza’, penso che mi farò un giro nei dintorni. Così da tornare in tempo per il nostro appuntamento” rispose Han.

“Vedi di non finire nei guai” lo ammonì Leia. Lo sentì allontanarsi e ridacchiò.

< Le nostre strade si sono incrociate in modo bizzarro, ma ora non riesco a pensare cosa sarebbe successo se fosse andata diversamente.

Se chiudo gli occhi, nella mia vita c’è sempre e solo lui > ammise tra sé e sé.


	6. Ormoni impazziti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLk_MUuYYjU; Nightcore - 3 (Male Version).  
Prompt di T.D.: Leia/Han. "È solo una ragazzina. Non dovrei neppure guardarla"

Ormoni impazziti

Han incrociò le braccia al petto e alzò lo sguardo.

“Principessina, non tutti qui siamo di sangue reale. Alcuni di noi si sono dovuti sporcare le mani nella vita”.

Leia inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Non dubito che tu sia tutto ‘sporco’, canaglia” lo punzecchio.

“Lei…” sibilò Han.

Leia lo incalzò: “Sì?”.

“Tu…” borbottò Han. Sospirò rumorosamente e scosse il capo. “Non so proprio cosa fare con lei, principessa. Non so se ucciderla o innamorarmi”.

< È solo una ragazzina. Non dovrei neppure guardarla, ma lo sento che mi manda completamente in tilt. Sento esplodere gli ormoni e il sangue mi va alla testa.

Vorrei baciarla e urlarle contro insieme > pensò.


	7. Just a little love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: #2. Leia/Solo, "Dovrei davvero smetterla di innamorarmi di te."  
"Dovresti perché in realtà è una decisione terribile."

Just a little love

Leia guardò Han a petto nudo, intento a dimenare una giacca di pelle davanti a un animale alieno, dalla pelle grigia e grinzosa, il corpo tozzo come quello di un titanico girino e solo due grosse zampe.

“Si può sapere cosa stai facendo?” domandò.

Han si voltò e le sorrise, facendole l’occhiolino.

“Sarà una splendida cavalcatura e costerà decisamente meno di un veicolo noleggiato di seconda mano” rispose.

Lei borbottò: “Sei sempre la solita canaglia”. Il sudore scivolava lungo il corpo dell’altro, illuminato dalla luce di una delle lune viola nel cielo bluastre.

Han allargò le braccia.

“Mi conosci. Devo trovare qualche modo per sopravvivere in questo mondo” disse.

"Dovrei davvero smetterla di innamorarmi di te" mormorò Leia. Lo guardò salire sulla creatura, questa lo disarcionò facendolo finire con un tonfo a terra, sollevando un polverone vermiglio.

Han si rialzò a fatica, mugolando e vide che il bestione scappava via, dimenando la sua minuscola coda a punta.

Biascicò: "Dovresti perché in realtà è una decisione terribile".

Leia gli si avvicinò e gli accarezzò il viso, pulendolo dalla sporcizia.

“Però è una decisione che non posso smettere di compiere”.

Han fece un sorrisetto furbetto e, traendola a sé, la baciò con passione.


End file.
